


Nightmares and cuddles

by Vulnonapix



Series: Mama Zacian [8]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Eternatus is a god guy, Gen, Ghost Eternatus, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Nightmares, Poor Hop, child hop, eternatus is really pretty, he is also a mgican, he tries, human eternatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulnonapix/pseuds/Vulnonapix
Summary: Hop and Eternatus have finally  a cute Moment
Relationships: Hop & Mugendina | Eternatus
Series: Mama Zacian [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718260
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Nightmares and cuddles

Big tears fall from Hop's eyes, as he lies quietly in his bed. He had another nightmare, this time that Zacian and Zamazenta no longer want him and that he is alone again.

The boy is silent, although he'd rather cry out loud. But there is nothing worse than someone in his family hearing him cry. He is a boy and boys are not allowed to cry. His grandfather always gets particularly angry and "gives him a reason to cry." It scares the boy and he doesn't want to imagine how angry he would be, if he woke him up at night

He quickly swallows his feelings and turns to his side. He has to try to get back to sleep because it wouldn't be good if he overslept.

His family came back the day before. They acted like nothing had happened, like they hadn't left him all alone for a few days. Well, he wasn't all alone. The ghost, Eternatus, was by his side most of the time and they talked a lot. Otherwise he was with Zacian and Zamazenta.

Hop came to two conclusions.  
1\. He cannot tell Zacian and Zamazenta about Eternatus  
2\. Ghosts have strange names

He had to swear the man not to tell the others about him. It's a strange question, but Hop likes the man.

He is very smart and the boy likes to listen to him. His voice is soft and the boy imagines he is a good singer. Eternatus is quite different from zamazenta or its big brother. The two are big and strong, as his grandfather always says how men should be. Eternatus, on the other hand, has hardly any muscles and is really beautiful and smart. Hop wants to be like him when he grows up.

His tears are almost gone now, but his face feels still warm.

"Child?"

Hop flinches and jumps out of bed, a scream in his throat. Eternatus looks at him frightened, his eyes wide, as if he were the one who was frightened.

"What you are doing?"

Hop's voice is soft, afraid to wake his parents, but very reproachful. What if he really let out a scream? The boy is sure that he wouldn’t see the morning.

"Your eyes ... look tearful."

His hand gently touches the boy's cheek, a worried expression on his face. His hand is very soft and warm and his thumb carefully wipes the remaining tears from his face. Shame is written on the boy's face and he tries to avoid the other's eyes. The other sighs just before he takes Hop in his arms and the boy feels safe. The man gently strokes his back as he tries to calm him down.

"Did you have another nightmare?"

The boy nods slowly, ashamed that it happens so often. The older one carefully repositions Hop so that he is sitting on his lap and his back is to Eternatus.

"Do you want to tell me what you dreamed of?"

Hop shakes his head. He doesn't want him to make fun of him. Eternatus carefully reaches for his hands and rubs their hands together. The boy's eyes widen as purple sparks fly from her hands.

"I'm not good at comforting, but maybe that will cheer you up."

The sparks take the form of three people, who go on adventures together. they look very happy and soon Hop can no longer remember the content of the dream. The longer he watches the characters, the more familiar they seem to him.

Tiredly, he snuggles into the man's chest as he dreams of how Zacian, Zamazenta and Eternatus search for crystals and fight a evil king.

He no longer notices how the man looks sadly at his hands, which do, like the rest of his body, no longer go through things. Its a chang that started over the last few days. It is something that the elderly does not like at all.


End file.
